


unconventional

by smudgythoughts



Series: femslash drabbles [10]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, takes place right after 1x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smudgythoughts/pseuds/smudgythoughts
Summary: Villanelle grins. It suits her features more than Eve thought it would. Not that she's been thinking of how Villanelle would smile. "You weren't happy when you were with him, were you? It was a bit too... unconventional for you. You always wanted something more."





	unconventional

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I binge-watched this show and I love these murderous girlfriends, as messed up as they are. also done for femslash100 prompt "emergency"

It turns out a woman who's been stabbed can't hobble very far. Eve meets her on the bottom of the stairs. Villanelle has a wild look in her eye.

"Let me help you," Eve says.

Villanelle sways on her feet, and Eve keeps her steady with a hand to her waist. Villanelle's eyes fall to the blue scarf bundled up in Eve's fist. "That looks familiar. Are you stealing it from me?"

"What–no. It's _my_ scarf. A gift from my husband. I thought–I thought I could use it to maybe soak up the blood, or–I don't know. I wasn't thinking straight."

Villanelle grins. It suits her features more than Eve thought it would. Not that she's been thinking of how Villanelle would smile. "You weren't happy when you were with him, were you? It was a bit too... unconventional for you. You always wanted something more."

Eve ignores Villanelle's words, as true as they are, and begins to wrap the scarf around where her wound is. Villanelle squirms beneath her hands. "Please keep still."

"I wasn't happy either. Just going through the motions, one kill after the next. Until _you_ freed me. Even if you turn me in... thank you. For saving me."

"I'm not going to turn you in."

Villanelle looks surprised. "Why?"

"I don't know." Eve's hand lingers on Villanelle's side. She reaches her other hand down to grasp at her phone, typing in a familiar number. "Elena, I need your help. It's an emergency."


End file.
